Clocktowers Storyline
This section contains brainstorming and basic story outlining for a primary story arc. Read at your own risk of spoilers. Setting Cerivane heavily relies on alchemy and science, which are headed by the two alchemic societies Verotia and Arryl. The kingdom currently relies on steampunk-esque devices and variations of old devices, such as automatic oil streel lanterns that don't extinguish in rain. Emilia is the princess to Cerivane's royalty. Her half brother, Virion, is the next to take the throne. Their father, Edon, despises and forbid magic after the Era of Blood. The Era of Blood was a battle between the 13 Great Families, all bloodlines of great magical power, and other mages. Six families sided with the Kingdom to win and end the war; Kent, Varus, Luden, Septimus, and Mouzen. The others were thought to be wiped out and eradicated; Morgan, Cainard, Laurent, Xing, Siegurd, Orvis, Riviere, and Khirias. After the Era of Blood, the King had the two alchemic societies collaborate and devise a way to keep Magic restrained. They eventually developed mage slayers, floating black cloaked beings that can sense magic and are generally unaffected by it. Unknown to Edon and the royal family, Emilia's mother was a blood descendant of the Riviere family, gifting her with nature arcanics. Though Emilia understood some portion of her power, she never used it in order to keep it secret. Book 1 Purpose: Set up story The Mechanical Kingdom The very first chapter begins in Cerivane's castle, where Emilia meets with her half-brother Virion and their father, King Edon, as they await the execution of a mage in the middle of the night. The two half-sibling whisper between each other as they wait, with Emilia wondering why the must watch and Virion explains that it will be their duty on the throne as well. Emilia and Virion watch silently as the man, held by guards, spews insults at the King and that the mages will have their revenge against him. He breaks his wrists out of the enchanted cuffs holding back his magic and quickly immolates one of the guards while stabbing through the other with a pillar of earth. As he lunges to King Edon, three floating figures in black cloaks quickly appear from the dark and subdue him. The figures take care of the prisoner as Edon leaves with his children following. He dismisses them as an attendant greets him, stating that his meetings with the alchemy societies is soon. As Emilia and Virion leave, Virion exhales, stating that despite magical power, he's happy he wasn't born a mage. Emilia, rubbing her wrists, agrees. In the outskirts of the city, a thief called Jude flees from the civil guards under the cover of night and storm. He escapes in the mazelike structures of the alleyways in the undertown, arriving in a fenced off section of the city. He takes cover in a tower with an open window, finding a young girl trapped in a room with countless books. Enthralled at seeing someone from the outside world, she offers him tea in hopes of hearing stories beyond the room. The tea is made by little faeries, spirit-like beings that pass in and out of the human world. Jude, realizing that the girl must've been kept there her whole life, decides to stay for a while. Cepheus is woken up by his father's maid early in the morning. After getting dressed and eating a meal prepared by his family's servants, Cepheus is taken by his father, Agenor, to a Council of Ecclesia meeting for the experience, as one day Cepheus is to succeed his father's place as the head of the Kent Family and a council member. This sets up the tone of the Kent Family home and the manner in how they live and interact with one another. As he leaves the home, Ceph stops by the portrait of his mother at the door, bowing before leaving. Along the way, he runs into Marina Fiore, daughter of one of the Civil Guard captains. They talk while the council is prepping, and relate to each other's experiences with their overbearing fathers. Their conversation reveals that "Mana" and "Ceph", as they address each other, are childhood friends, but have since grown apart due to increasing responsibilities as they grow older. During the council meeting, Ceph is told by Agenor to remain silent and simply to watch the workings of Ecclesia. The council focuses on relations with two neighboring states, the thriving city of Almestis and the estranged Magacia, whose ties with Cerivane have been cut after the Era of Blood. They discuss the Street Kings, gangs that vie and battle with one another for power and territory. While the Civil Guard has done a solid job of keeping them under control, they are impossible to stamp out completely. After formalities and the ending of the council, Cepheus meets with Ravignye Varus, the head of the Varus family, as well as several other key figures in the upper ring of Cerivane's community. Among them are Cerivane's Six Great Families, remaining from the original Thirteen after the Era of Blood. He also sees the crown prince and princess briefly by King Edon's side as they leave. Emilia leaves the council hall alongside Virion and Edon. Agenor sends Cepheus to meet with a family friend and Marina's aunt, Milena Farrow, who was absent from the meeting. He takes in the sights and sounds of the city as he travels to the Autumn Manor in the Everfall trees. Milena welcomes him and the two talk over tea and pastries. Cepheus admits his lack of interest in his fate, one which Milena sympathizes with. She tells him a story about his father and mother decades before, when she was still alive and the three of them were close. Cepheus wonders if his father also felt the same way as he did at his age, and laughs to himself about how different Agenor was when Ceph's mother was around. On the far side of the city, Jude returns to Seraphilia's tower once again. Realizing how late it's become, Cepheus departs from Milena's home and heads back to the Kent family mansion. Though she fears for him due to the danger of Street Kings, he insists he will be fine. Along the way, he hears music in the empty streetlit roads. He follows the sound to the twists and turns of the alleyways, and comes across a girl who became lost. Introducing herself as Charlotte, she asks Cepheus for help. Knowing that he cannot take a stranger home with him, he lights a path with fire magic, with astounds her. Cepheus walks her back to Milena's manor, where she agrees to let Charlotte stay the night. Emilia prepares for bed as the evening sets in. She sits by her windowsill in the castle tower, watching the dark skies and shining stars. As a breeze travels past her, she dismisses her personal guards and locks the door. Celina enters through the window, and Emilia jumps up to hug her. Following shortly behind comes in Dariek, and the three greet each other like old friends. The two relay information to Emilia about their investigations on the Arryl society and their possible influences on the Era of Blood. As they depart to continue their discoveries, Emilia wishes them both to be safe and visit soon. Cepheus returns to the Autumn Manor the next day to visit Charlotte. However, at the time he arrives, Milena informs him that she has already left for home. Cepheus learns from Milena that Charlotte is from the Luden Family, another great family who manipulates Sound Arcanics. However, they've since fallen back after the Era of Blood and lived quietly and safely as musicians in the noble ranks of Cerivane. He wonders if he'll see Charlotte again in the near future. Milena, teasing him slightly, gives him a letter to deliver to Ravignye Varus. Cepheus' gives away his presence and is chased down by the men who now need to silence him. He dashes outside the ruined concert hall and into the streets to escape his pursuers. Cornered and near death, Cepheus is saved by the timely arrival of two strangers, who reveal themselves as Celina and Dareik. They explain to him that they are the only surviving descendants of the Morgan family, a great family believed to have been lost in the Era of Blood 14 years prior. Blaming himself for the deaths of Charlotte and their friends, Cepheus begins to fall into a depression and is traumatized. Cepheus attends the funeral of the Charlotte, vowing to find out who their killers were and to take revenge. As the funeral ends, he runs into Celina and Dareik at the cemetary's outskirts. A mysterious girl introduces herself as Emilia and warns Cepheus that a calamity will befall Cerivane. She advises him to escape will he can. They find out that the alchemist society Verotia is collaborating with Arryl to overthrow the kingdom. Cepheus is about to kill the alchemist, but is interrupted by a man named Michaeus who controls wind magic. He explains that he would be inconvenienced of his informant was slain, and quickly defeats Cepheus, Marina, Jaynee, and Raika. He takes the alchemist and vanishes. ... Chaos breaks out in the city as Dusks flow endlessly through the city, slaughtering countless civilians. The mages in the council and the magus families go into the streets in order to stave off the infestation. The Street Kings hold off their feud in order to reestablish control in the city against the assailants. The magicians of the Great Families also arm themselves and attempt to expel the menace. Knowing that Verotia will use the chaos to eliminate Cepheus, he realizes that nowhere in the city is safe anymore. Using the item he received earlier from Emilia, a trail appears leading him and the guard triple to Cerivane's waterway. There, he meets with Emilia and several others who have a plan to smuggle Ceph out of the city. They enlist the help of Tam and his resources. Tam is cornered by the assassins of Verotia, who question him about the whereabouts of Ceph. He refuses to answer and is promptly killed. He meets Armael once again, who explains that he is an advisor for Emilia, and has been tasked to bring them to safety and escort them out of the city. As they head to Almestis, Cepheus wonders what the future will bring, ending Book 1. Book 2 Purpose: Mystery The story begins in one of the villas of Almestis' outskirts, where Cepheus wakes up. He recalls in his memory that Armael's connections brought them within the city, providing them safe haven. Jude makes friends with a woman named Elise, a prostitute in Almestis. Seraphilia brings back another young girl home, to Jude's dismay. The Journey to Magacia Arc Cepheus, Celina, and Dareik head over to Magacia from Cerivane. Terrorist Arc Cepheus and Michaeus are trapped within the collapsed ruins, along with several other civilians. Cepheus realizes he has the chance to kill Michaeus then and there to avenge his friends, but realizes Michaeus had used his magic to save the lives of the innocents. He asks Cepheus to give him some room in order to clear a path through the rubble. Magic Lessons Arc In exchange for letting Lilia eventually meet a famous friend in Cerivane, Cepheus asks Lilia to teach him her original arcanics, Evince Magic. Lilia explains to Cepheus how mages can enchant different objects and have them respond to certain elements when exposed. Saving Alice Arc The team finally reach the top of the Forgotten Tower, finding Alice unconscious and chained to a giant cross suspended on an altar. Princess of Cerivane Arc Book 3 The Deep Woods Arc Armael explains to the team their need of allies in the upcoming battle against Cerivane to reclaim the throne. Emilia presents her nature arcanics, giving her the power to communicate with and through plant life, as well as letting it flourish. The previous royal lineage managed to keep close ties with the wildlife and Woodlings, beings of nature. However, with the overtaking of alchemy in the kingdom, ties were broken off. Emilia wishes to restore that connection with them. Cepheus joins Emilia and a small platoon to the Deep Woods, where they plan on meeting with unknown allies. As they enter deeper into the forest, a Woodling approaches them. Emilia evidently makes some sort of gift, and the Woodling vanishes. Cepheus learns that they were given passage by the forest-life. Along the way, they run across a pack of Dusks. Outnumbered, they are saved by the arrival of masked barbarians, whose strange weapons and sounds scare them off. However, they are not safe yet. The barbarians surround the platoon, with one asking for their purpose of intruding their territory. Emilia identifies herself as the heir of the Riviere family and displays her nature arcanics. She informs everyone that previously the Wild Ones and the Riviere family were once close allies due to their affinities with the woods, but became lost over time as the kingdom grew. She responds that she wishes to speak to the Wild Ones' leader. The commander of the masked barbarians replies that it was the Riviere’s who eventually broke ties with the Wild Ones in favor of their civilization. As they prepare to attack, the barbarians are halted by Emilia gifting them Twilight Dewdrops, which can only be collected every several years and are known to cure any illness. Taking this into consideration, the commander allows Emilia to meet with the leader, only if she comes alone. Though Armael is vehemently against it due to the danger of the tribesmen, Emilia vies to go. He reluctantly allows her to progress, as the rest of the platoon return to camp. As Emilia is escorted away by the barbarians, Cepheus flashbacks to the death of Charlotte. Speaking with Armael, he gives Cepheus permission to secretly pursue. Emilia explains to Grishram that the Verotian society will expand and cut a bloody swath through the woods until they intrude on the Deep Woods. In a flash, the wild king swings his poleaxe into the ground right in front of Emilia. The shock of the impact sends her falling back onto the ground as the wild ones laugh on. Grishram expresses his ideal that one who cannot fight cannot lead, jesting at her frail figure. To everyone's surprise, Emilia takes the handle of his poleaxe and raises it with much struggling, stating that though she lacks strength, she has will. With al her strength, she tosses it into the air back to Grishram, slicing through his goblet as it falls. After a silence, Grishram rings out laughing, admiring the young queen-to-be for her resolve. The Forest Queen Arc Emilia reveals that there is yet another force in the Deep Woods that she seeks; the Woodlings themselves. Due to the Nature's War Arc The enemy forces have begun their attack on the Deep Woods. Marina begs Silas to help. Despite his struggles with loyalties, Silas sides with Verotia, knocking Marina out and allowing the capture of Cepheus. Jude emerges from the shadows with dagger in-hand, preparing to kill to save Ceph. However, he is cut down. With Jude's death, ** wonders why this dark feeling builds within her. She erupts, releasing a torrent of gravity magic all but laying waste to the surroundings. Seraphilia, who has awakened her nullification abilities, walks up to her and tugs on her sleeve, calming her down. Armael arrives to save Cepheus, by orders of Emilia and his. By holding off the enemy forces with his own elite troupe, Cepheus is taken away by Celina and Dareik to safety. After a grueling battle, Armael and his men are cut down, though Armael finishes off two Captains on his own. Before dying, asks Armael why he would give his life for the sake of Cepheus and his friends. Armael smiles, answering that he's entrusted Emilia and the future to the next generation. Respecting his wishes, impales Armael through the chest, giving him a merciful and quick death. Cepheus, under effects of the curse, begins to have doubts about his significance and ability to lead, blaming himself for the deaths of Jude and Armael. He stops fighting the darkness and allows himself to sink into unconsciousness. In Cepheus' last moments of being awake, the memory of Charlotte briefly flashes, as he thinks to himself that he will soon be reunited with her. Remembering his old friend, he whispers "Until tomorow comes," and fades from consciousness. Ceph has a dream about Charlotte, watching over the past Cepheus and her sharing their old memories. However, Charlotte's personal memories also come about, showing that she was already approaching death under an incurable disease. She lives through despair much like the current Ceph, aimlessly living until the night she meets Cepheus in the alley. Eventually the memories flash forward and Cepheus finds himself in the first-person perspective of his past self. Charlotte asks him the same question he previously could not answer, but now realizes that he finally has an answer after his experiences over the story. As he excitedly gives her his answer, Charlotte smiles and their surroundings fade to white. She tells him that she is glad Cepheus found friends and people dear to him in his life, and thanks him for making her life fun and exciting. Charl tells Ceph that she recorded this part of her spirit in case she was unable to tell him her true feelings. She confesses that she loves him, which Cepheus reciprocates back to her. Smiling, Charl wishes him a wonderful life as they embrace and she fades out of existence. He awakens to find himself alone in the darkness, only hearing the sound of dripping water. He finds his pendant open and now empty, remembering what Lilia told him about enchanting objects. Charlotte had used her Sound Arcanics to only have the pendant respond to Cepheus' voice saying "Until tommorow comes", which he never got to say to Charl when they met for the last time. Inside reveals the Luden Family Divine Instrument, Melioneir the Silent Wish, which captures part of a person's spirit to keep even beyond death and cleanses the soul. Having realized his truth, Cepheus thanks Charlotte for everything. As he finds the door and exits, he realizes he is in the Deep Woods, being kept safe in a trunk of a Forever Fall Tree. As he emerges, he is greeted by several Woodlings who quickly usher him to a camp where he is met by Halsharl of the Wild Ones. Under the protection and healing of the Forest Queen, Ceph has slept for several weeks within the tree, providing him nutrients. As he washes his face in the pond, he realizes his hair has finally darkened into carmine, reaching Kent adulthood. Book 4 They discover that Michaeus has developed a magical bomb which will detonate and destroy the bases and high ranking leaders of the Verotian society. Realizing that the spell will also cause untold damage to civilians, Cepheus volunteers to go stop him. Cepheus reaches the frontlines of Michaeus' militia before the Verotian Special Ops arrive. Preparing himself to break through, their commanding officer Eiran allows Cepheus to pass on orders from Michaeus. Ceph quickly runs through without the soldiers acknowleding his presence, all confident with their leader's strength. He finally reaches the ruins of Lanewald, where Michaeus meditates. He welcomes Cepheus no longer as a child but as an adult, seeing his growth. Michaeus explains how Lanewald was once the Cainard Family's place of residence, a town of great prosperity and happiness with its people. He then tells Cepheus how the alchemists destroyed it mercilessly, and that it is his role to set things right. Cepheus expresses his sympathy, but cannot condone Michaeus' choice. Seeing themselves at odds, the two decide they will not compromise and begin to square off. Cepheus and Michaeus face off in the war, a battle between two individuals and their values. Michaeus quickly gains the upper hand, negating Ceph's flames by depriving them of oxygen and using his physical experience to gain the upper hand. Michaeus berates him for his lofty ideals, despite Ceph's weakness and lack of resolve. Cepheus remembers the night Charlotte died and regains his strength to protect what is dear to him, vowing never to lose anyone due to his own incapability. Though, Ceph remains out of options and continues to struggle against Michaeus. He remembers back to his time in Magacia where Lilia claims that simply because something is a copy doesn't mean it should be of less value, while replicating Cepheus' Fire Arcanics with Evince magic. He dashes into Michaeus, allowing himself to become trapped. However, he reveals his final ace; a perfect combination of Kent Family Fire Arcanics, Evincing, and his experience being burned by Pyrrnicht. By creating the base form of fire and grafting into it the elements of the Morgan Shadow Arcanics, Cepheus replicates the flames of Pyrrnicht, erasing Michaeus' magic and dousing the rest of his strength. With Michaeus no longer able to fight and Cepheus weakened and unwilling to kill, they resume their battle in an exchange of fists and punches. Both exhausted, they collapse on the ground and the two talk about their histories with the sounds of war in the background. As Michaeus expresses his vision of a better world, Cepheus is angered and tries to get up to beat sense into him, but lacks the strength. Seeing his resolve even with no energy left, Michaeus laughs and concedes defeat to Cepheus. He finds the strength to sit upright and begins to speak, but is interrupted by a message from Eiran, who apologizes and warns him that they were not able to hold off the Verotians. He speculates that his entire crew is already dead and that the Verotians are quickly approaching. Knowing that time is short, Michaeus asks Cepheus whether he truly believes he can bring hope and change to prevent the tragedy of the Cainard Family and Lanewald. As Cepheus decisively confirms, Michaeus hands him his Divine Instrument and uses the remainder of his magic to send him to safety and to hold off the enemies. Before Cepheus's view vanishes, he sees Michaeus reveal a Maelstrom Sphere and detonate it, killing himself and the rest of the Alchemists there and removing Lanewald from the land. In the ending of the story, Emilia will take over as Queen with the support of Cepheus, Dariek, and Celina. Moments to Work In Introducing Jude and Seraphilia Jude escapes from the city guards after a heist, running through the undertown under heavy rain. He resorts to hiding within a boarded tower in the abandoned streets/section of Cerivane known as the Barrens, finding Seraphilia locked up in a room filled with books. After a brief introduction, he realizes she has lived there all her short life and has amassed a database of every volume in the vicinity. Promising to return and visit her, he leaves at the break of dawn. Introducing Celina and Dareik Celina and Dareik return to a small village to claim their reward for eliminating Dusks. Their conversation with the villagers introduces the strange dangerous creatures which wreak havoc among people, raising the notion that they are humankinds natural predator. They return to their small inn where they plan on returning to their home. Freedom Unbound Jude takes over narrative, recalling on all the visits he's given to Sera. He often brings her various foods and occasional gifts, one of which is a wooden bird carving. One day, as he visits, he finds his normal route blocked off. After a series of winding and daring travels, Jude finds his way inside. He finds Seraphilia in a near barren room, berift of many books. Sera tells him that her "father" is having her relocated after finding evidence of Jude's visits. He notices the broken wings of the bird on the floor and pockets it. Though Sera does her best to hide her sadness, she falls into tears for the first time in her life, not understanding her emotions. Jude steals Sera away from the prison tower into the free world. The Village Jude wakes up in his small hut in the slums, his home where he's taken Sera. Sera now attends the local school run by ex-Bishop Parlin. Sera makes fast friends with the other slum children. Jude and Marlin talk over tea and beer, where Parlin explains that Sera is brilliant beyond all comprehension. Jude was always unable to tell since he had never had a proper education. Silas Opening The story starts on from Silas' perspective in the city, where the majority of the city is under martial law. Revelation Silas realizes that he was wrong and flees the council realizing it has been taken over. He tracks the group to the Autumn Manor where Mana intercepts him along the way. She spits at him for betraying Cepheus and pulls her swords on him. Mana asks why they should trust him. Jaynee and Raika return from their rounds to witness the exchange. Silas brings information from the capital, valuable knowledge that could help the group prepare for the worst. Allowing him access to the Manor under a close eye, Mana threatens to cut Silas down herself if he makes one move to hurt Cepheus. The Heir Princess Emilia makes herself known to Old Friends Magacia's forces arrive. After a standoff, they side with Cepheus, fighting off the enemies. The leader reveals herself as Cepheus' friend Lila from the Academy, who is now one of Magacia's Council of Nine. The War Begins The I Have To X character who has bonded with the team has been infected/being taken over with no hope of recovery. Y character must make the hard choice of killing him. Halcyon Days A reoccurring character is called back to duty after an event, shedding tears as he/she leaves quietly. Quick Summary 145 years ago (23 BE - Before Emending) the alchemic societies were ordered by the king to find a method to defeat mankind's natural predator. In order to defeat them, they performed forgotten rituals on children to give them the powers to defeat them. However, ony 2 survived (Raven and Black Cat). The rituals were pronounced as failures and quickly covered up. Without results, the King went to magic in hopes of finding a solution. 122 years ago (00 AE - After Emending) the King of Cerivane began improving relations with Magacia, and alchemy would eventually be forgotten. A large portion of mages then began to move into the city, where magic began to become a part of everyday life. The Arrylist and Verotian societies conspired against the King by killing his first-born son, the prince, and framing the mages in hopes of saving their pride and place. In retaliation, the King broke all relations with mages and ordered the extermination of all magic in the city. This led to the Mad King's Rebellion. What followed was a civil war which ultimately led to the overthrowing of the King and instating the Council of Ecclesia. The royal family was executed in the revolution, save for the King's 6th daughter who escaped with the help of the royal guard. Out of the 43 Council members, 13 were from the Thirteen Great Families, mage lineages of great influence. 6 were the military generals. 14 were voted from influential citizens and leaders. 10 were from the Arrylist and Verotian societies, with 5 from each. However, due to the genocide, relations between Magacia and Cerivane had been severed. After a period of time, the Arrylist and Verotian societies wanted more power in the council and concoted a ruse to eliminate several Great Families. They allied with seven Great Families and started what became known as the Era of Blood. Having uncovered the secret of the Era of Blood, Michaeus from one of the extinguished families set forward to bring about justice. At the same time, one of the King's descendents Emilia has also discovered this truth. Due to the current influence of the alchemic societies in the city, they are unable to come out and directly announce it, so they attempt other methods. At the time, the council has announced them as "rebels" or "loyalists" to the Mad King. During the first novel, Royalists are gathering allies. Emilia's advisor, Armael, is secretly in contact with two council members who feed him information from Ecclesia. Michaeus and Emilia are acquainted to an extent, but have their own goals for fixing the state of things. Michaeus is gathering a team of powerful and skilled individuals who can help him assassinate targets. Emilia and her supporters are gathering forces to wage another civil war. Raven wishes for revenge against those who converted her to her current state. Black Cat finds his immortality pleasing and has interest in the happenings of the world, though he cares about Raven, the only other child to survive the ritual. Cepheus is a boy whose destiny is to carry on the Kent Family's head. Jude is originally a thief living on the streets of Cerivane, unaffected by most happenings. However, after encountering Seraphilia, he becomes akin to her guardian. Over time, he becomes a foster father to her, but worries about his lack of earnest living and being a bad influence. Seraphilia first leaves her tower prison when Jude steals her away. She is eternally grateful to him for opening the door that allows her to see the world. She is overly attached to him, and considers him the closest person to her. Celina Dareik Jude escapes from the civil guard and finds Seraphilia. He steals her away. Category:Planning